If I Should Love Again
by writers-dream93
Summary: After Matt broke her heart, Amy does not want to love again. If she does, she wants to love a guy who’s really the one for her. Who could that be? Story also includes Jeff Hardy, Jason Reso, Chris Irvine, Allen Jones, Trish Stratigias and many more.
1. Friends

**If I Should Love Again**

**Summary: After Matt broke her heart, Amy does not want to love again. If she does, she wants to love a guy who's really the one for her. Who could that be?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Lisa Marie Varon/Chris Irvine, Terry Gerrin, Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro/Matt Hardy and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize.**

**Author's notes: I hope ya'll enjoy this story! Read and review!**

**Chapter One: Friends**

**xoxoxo**

"Ames? Aren't you ready yet?" Trish Stratigias called out as she entered Amy Dumas' home. "Ames?"

"I'm coming, blondie." Came the reply from her best friend. Amy slowly walked down the stairs, looking sad and without life. She always looked like that ever since Matt Hardy, her boyfriend for six long years, broke up with her. _Only to be with that Ashley Massaro girl._ The blonde woman frowned in thought as she put her sunglasses on.

Amy folded her arms over her chest. "I'm here already so that means it's time to leave, right?"

"Amy Christine…" Trish rolled her eyes. "Stop looking so lonely and lifeless."

"Patricia, how many times do we –" The redhead sighed when Trish cut her off.

"You're the reason why I went here to pick you up so you can spend time with Jay and me." The petite Canadian pointed out. "So try at least to forget your being heartbroken for just a few days?"

"I'm not promising anything but I'll try." The redheaded woman muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ladies, are you ready to go?" Jeff Hardy made his presence felt as he entered the house. "By the way, Jerky and Lisa are already on their way to Florida."

Amy raised an eyebrow at the rainbow haired man. "Lisa and Chris are gonna be there, too?"

"It was supposed to be a _surprise_." Trish sent a glare towards Jeff's direction. "Well, it isn't the case anymore since Jeffro over here said it already."

"It was an accident. I kinda forgot it was a surprise." He said in his defense, smiling innocently at the blonde Canadian. The two women just shook their heads at him.

Trish shouldered her purse. "We're ready to go! I can't wait to see my boyfriend."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Trish? You just saw him this morning."

She stuck her tongue out. "I miss him already so I wanna go back to Florida now. Your problem?"

He just shook his head. "Speaking of Jason… He said that Terry, Tyson and Allen are gonna be there too." A beat passed. "And before you ask? No, that isn't part of the surprise."

"Allen?" Amy repeated. "Is he a new friend of yours?"

The rainbow haired man nodded. "Not really new... But neither of you met him yet. I think Jay met him in the gym or something like that…"

"I wanna meet him," said Trish. "Jay has been telling me a lot of good things about him."

Amy sat on the arm of the couch. "Like what?"

_Someone is interested._ Jeff smirked before he exchanged an amused look with Trish. The blonde woman then returned her attention back to Amy. "From what I heard from Jay… Allen is a video game addict. I heard that he even beat Jeff numerous times!"

"And I thought you're the king of video games?" She gave her best friend an incredulous look. Jeff just rolled his green eyes at her.

"He's an active Christian." Trish continued. "Jay said that he participates on prayer groups and those stuff."

The redhead smiled. "That's definitely a good thing."

Jeff glanced between the two women. "Girls, let's get going already if ya'll wanna reach Florida anytime in the near future."

**xoxoxo**

Later that day, those waiting in Florida were wondering why the trio hadn't arrived yet. Most of them were already in Jason's house, still waiting… Rather, some waited impatiently while others just kept themselves preoccupied. _What's taking them so long?_ Lisa Marie Varon-Irvine wondered. "They should be here by now."

Jason Reso shook his head. "Knowing my partner-in-crime, one of my best friends and my girlfriend? Anything could happen to them."

"Hey!" Chris Irvine exclaimed; setting the PlayStation controlled down on the floor in front of him. "Darn, you're really good. I just lost… again."

Allen Jones merely shrugged. "We can try another game."

Tyson Tomko rolled his eyes. "Jerky, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't beat him? If he beat Jeffro for God knows how many times already, what more with you?"

"He said we can try a different game." Chris nodded his head towards Allen. "I still have a chance."

The bald man snorted. "You wish."

The conversation was cut short when they heard the familiar sound of Jeff Hardy's car. Chris quickly stood up and dashed out of the house, leaving the controller with Allen. The others inside the house decided to wait for a few more moments before Jeff finally entered.

"What took you guys so long?" Lisa asked as she greeted Jeff with a hug. "You should've been here a lot earlier."

"Lemme say we had some setbacks that caused delay." The rainbow haired man replied with a grin.

Allen put his own controller down together with the one Chris was using to greet his friend. "Long time no see, Jeffro."

"Long time no see, too, Alien." Jeff laughed at the expression on the brown haired man's face.

"What's up with the nickname?" He raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked my name was Allen, not Alien."

Tyson shook his head. "Jeff has a nickname for everyone."

Trish stepped inside the house with Chris. "Al, meet my girlfriend, Trish Stratigias. Trish, meet my friend, Allen Jones." Jason introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Same here." The petite blonde replied. Then, she sent a look at her boyfriend. "Where's Terry?"

Jason's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "The only thing he said was he's on his way here."

"Actually, I'm here already." Terry Gerrin said as he entered the house with Amy.

"Long time no see, pal." Jeff grinned. "It's been a while."

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, you just saw me about two weeks ago. You make it sound like you haven't seen me in years."

"Yeah but that's a bit long ago, isn't it?" The Cameron native pointed out.

Chris wrapped his arms around Amy in a hug. "Hey, Red. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, Jerky. It has been a long time." Amy said softly. "And a lot of things happened during that long time."

The blonde Canadian unwrapped his arms from her. "I know it's hard especially that he was the one you loved for the past six years but you've gotta move on. He's an ass. He doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much better. Cheer up!" He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll try." She promised.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, little sis."

"Little sis?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Chris turned around to face him. "She's like my little sister ever since. Same goes with Jeff, Ty, Terry and Jay." He explained. "By the way, Allen this is the beautiful Amy Dumas. Amy, this is Allen Jones."

"Hey." The redhead greeted him with a small smile.

The Gainesville native smiled back. "Hey… Nice to finally meet you. I heard a lot of stuff about you from the guys."

Amy nodded slowly. "Same here."

Jason, who had his arm wrapped around Trish's waist, coughed, catching their attention. "Er… Guys? Now that everyone is properly introduced, are we gonna do anything?"

"Dude, you're ruining the moment." Jeff's green eyes rolled.

Allen rolled his blue eyes this time before Jason could say anything else. "And what the hell do you mean by that?"

Before the others knew it, the three began to fight in a not serious way, playfully shoving and wrestling each other. _Thank God I'm not part of this…_ As the thought crossed Tyson's mind, he found himself dragged along as well.

"Ter?" Amy looked at her long haired friend. "Are they always like this?"

"Hell, yeah. That's how they bond with each other for some reason." Terry nodded. "Occasionally, I get pulled in their little 'fight'."

Lisa shook her head as Chris joined the 'fighting' men. "Kids… But they do look amusing though."

_Is it just me or is Ames really watching Allen?_ Trish thought as she silently observed her redheaded best friend. _Yeah, she definitely is._

**xoxoxo**

_Two hours later…_

Amy sighed as she sat alone on the grass in the garden. Trish, Jason, Lisa and Chris were also asleep inside the house; the four having fallen asleep while watching a movie. Terry, Tyson and Jeff left to go somewhere – they didn't say exactly where – and she didn't know what Allen was doing. She sighed once more. Whatever she did and even if her friends tried to keep her busy, she still couldn't get what Matt did to her out of her mind. She always thought about the pain…

"Amy?"

She turned her head towards the direction of the back door and saw Allen standing there. "Oh, hey…"

"Would you mind if I join you?" He asked. "There isn't much to do inside and I don't wanna listen to Jerky snore anymore."

The redhead chuckled and shook her head. "No, not at all."

Allen walked towards where she was seated and sat down beside her. The two then fell silent for awhile. "I know that we ain't exactly close friends yet…" He whispered. "But you can tell me anything you want… Cuz I can see that you have a problem right now."

She looked at him, debating whether or not to tell him. Then, she decided that she would, thinking that she might explode if she wouldn't confide to him. "You know, Jeff's brother, Matt, was my boyfriend for six years. I really loved him and I really thought that he was the one for me. But I was wrong. He told me he fell in love with someone else. It hurts a lot, Allen…"

"I understand." He said. "I had an ex-girlfriend and we dated for five years. I was supposed to ask her to marry me but I found out that she had an affair with some guy. I never fell in love the same way I loved her after that."

Amy stared at him with wide eyes. "That must've hurt a lot. You were going to propose to her… How were you able to move on?"

"The PlayStation and the X-Box became my best friends during that time. I spent most of my time just playing video games." He replied with a smirk. "Jay, Jeffro, Terry and Ty helped me a lot too."

The pair fell silent after that. At that moment, something began to change… Their friendship started to grow because of a similar experience they both had in the past. Amy was happy that she was able to confide to him what she was going through and Allen understood everything she was feeling. Their similar bitter experiences seemed to connect the two of them.

"Fuck love." Amy muttered.

"Yeah." He easily agreed. Then, an idea popped into his mind. "Do you want some ice cream? I know Jay has some in his fridge."

The redhead grinned. "Hell, yeah." The pair went back inside the house while they continued to talk about random things.

Both of them, though, failed to notice the three pairs of eyes watching them from outside.

**xoxoxo**

So… How is it? Please leave a review!


	2. Getting to Know More

**Summary: After Matt broke her heart, Amy does not want to love again. If she does, she wants to love a guy who's really the one for her. Who could that be?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Lisa Marie Varon/Chris Irvine, Terry Gerrin, Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro/Matt Hardy and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize.**

**Author's notes: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! Oh, by the way… I do not know Tyson Tomko's real name so I'm sticking to calling him Tyson in all my stories that include him.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know More**

**xoxoxo**

"Amy Christine Dumas and Allen Lloyd Jones, you guys are so dead!"

The pair, who was comfortably chatting with each other near the fireplace, turned to face the annoyed blonde Canadian. "What?" Allen asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I know that you guys know that you can help yourselves with the food every time ya'll are here but did you two have to finish the ice cream?" Jason pouted, causing Jeff to gag on the soda he was drinking. "That was my favorite flavor, in case ya'll forget."

"We know that. We can't resist our craving for ice cream though." Amy hugged a cushion close to her. "Besides, there was only a little left."

The blonde man frowned. "But you could've left some for me."

Allen rolled his eyes at him. "You could always buy again, you immature weirdo. The grocery is just so near."

"At least the ice cream had another purpose aside from going straight to your stomach, honey." Trish smirked. Her boyfriend made a face at her. "It was Ames and Alien's comfort food."

"Quit it with the nickname already." Allen rolled his eyes once again.

Chris grinned from his place on the carpet. "It sounds cute though, not to mention funny. You gotta admit that. Besides, better get use to the nickname since we'll be using it from now on."

"You guys better buy ice cream since you two finished it." Jason folded his arms over his chest.

Tyson shot him an amused look. "You know, you're acting pretty immature over ice cream." He smirked. "Have you ever thought that there's more to life than ice cream?"

Amy shook her head as she stood up, pulling Allen along with her. "If it makes you feel better and if it makes you shut your mouth, fine. We'll buy the damn ice cream right now."

"Buy a lot already." Jeff said as he and Terry entered the house. "I'm in the mood to eat some ice cream too, Ames."

"When it comes to Jeff, it only means that you guys have to buy_ a lot _of ice cream." Terry flopped himself on a couch, ignoring a mock glare that the rainbow haired man was sending him. "You know it's true, Jeffro." Both Amy and Allen just shook their heads before the redhead took her wallet out of her purse. They soon left the house, ignoring the amused looks on their faces… Or maybe it was because neither of them really noticed it. They were in their own little world again as they exited the house.

Lisa waited until Allen's car left the driveway before she spoke. "Now that they're gone, we can have our little chat."

"That's such a Heidi Klum thing to say." The blonde woman sat on the place that Amy previously occupied. She was obviously referring to the model and the reality show she was hosting. "I thought I was the only one who noticed it. Guess I was wrong."

"It's so damn obvious. Besides, it's not like they could hide it from us." Jeff pointed out, catching a bag of chips from Chris while he spoke. "They're getting closer and closer."

"Yeah." Jason's blue eyes fell on the dancing flames in the fireplace. "They always have their little world ever since they met. They always talk. Almost everywhere Amy goes; Al is there and vice versa."

Terry gestured to himself, Jeff and Tyson. "We saw them talking earlier. Amy told him about Matt and he told her about that ex-girlfriend of his. It surprises me how easily and how soon she trusted him." Then, he sent his friends a warning look. "But we won't do anything, okay? No more plans of how to bring them closer. They won't appreciate it and ya'll know it."

This time around, it was Trish who pouted. "Now where's the fun in that? It won't hurt to help."

"If you really wanna do something? Do it on your own." Chris snorted. "I don't want to get dragged along in any of your grand plans anymore."

"Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave the two of them alone." Tyson shook his head. "We all know how Ames can get when you stick your noses into her business… And I think I know Allen well enough to say he won't like it either."

**xoxoxo**

"What flavors do you think should we get?" Allen looked at the different ice cream containers in front of him.

"A lot of vanilla ice cream, definitely." Amy replied. "And that means we have to get a lot of toppings."

He placed a gallon of the vanilla ice cream in the shopping cart. "We have to get some Ben and Jerry's."

"Yeah." The redhead agreed, getting a cookie dough flavor of the mentioned ice cream brand, along with some mint chocolate chip ice cream. "This is my favorite."

"Really?" Allen began to push the cart to where the marshmallows, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup and other ice cream toppings were after they were done getting enough ice cream… Enough meaning enough for nine people with very big appetites.

She placed a bag of chocolate chips in the cart. "I know this might not be the right time and place to ask this but I'm really curious… We never talked about this since the time we were in the garden…"

"Okay, shoot."

"How did you find out that your ex-girlfriend was cheating?"

"A friend of mine actually saw her enter this hotel with some guy and he called me about it. I went straight to the hotel and I managed to force the lady at the front desk to give me a spare keycard to her room. I went there and saw everything…" He drifted into silence and Amy noticed the change in his mood.

Amy regretted asking the question. "I'm… I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have asked…"

The brown haired man shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I'm more comfortable talking about it now than before. I've moved on but it doesn't mean I don't have any 'what ifs' about it."

The redhead let out an inaudible sigh of relief before she nodded in understanding as they headed for the counted. They were ready to pay and leave. "How about you? How did you find out Matt was with someone else?" He asked.

She stiffened a little at the question but decided to answer anyways. "He said it straight to my face…" Amy said almost bitterly. "He fell in love with this girl. I think her name's Ashley Massaro… I don't know how he met her and what happened. I really don't give a damn anymore."

Allen frowned. "Love hurts when you fall in love with a person you're not meant to be with."

"Hell, yeah." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever meet that guy I'm meant to be with."

He fell silent and thought about what the redhead had said. When will the right girl for him come? When will she come into his life? Or is she already in his life? He snapped out of his thoughts when they had to pay for their groceries already. Allen took out his wallet and got some cash, ready to pay, but Amy insisted that she should pay for some of it. The two then both paid for the items before they left; not wanting the ice cream to melt.

**xoxoxo**

Everyone waiting in Jason's house thought that the pair had returned when they heard a car parking in front of the house but instead of a redheaded woman and a brown haired man who walked into the house, it was Dawn Marie Psaltis.

"Dawn!" Trish squealed as she and Lisa ran to greet the brunette. "When did you get back from Italy?"

"Just this morning." She replied, hugging her friends. "I asked Jeffro where you guys where and he said all of you are here."

Tyson arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

"Um… Surprise?" Green eyes rolled. "Obviously."

Terry shook his head at the two, greeting Dawn with a hug of his own. "How's the business?"

"It's doing well." Dawn received hugs from Chris, Jason, Tyson and Jeff before she continued. "But I never knew fashion designing was this hard when I was dreaming about it."

"This is what you call reality." Chris chuckled. "Things are never hard in daydreams."

The brunette sent him a look that clearly said 'duh'. "I thought Ames and Allen are here?"

"They went to buy ice cream." Jason passed the bag of chips her. "Since they finished all of my ice cream here."

Dawn shot Jeff and Chris an amused look. "I was actually expecting that the two of you were the ones who finished it." She turned her attention back to Jason. "How is she?"

"She's still depressed over the Matt thing. Who wouldn't be?" Jeff was about to tell her about Amy and Allen being close but Terry elbowed him somewhat sharply. "What?"

"The last thing I want to happen is for Dawn to start scheming." Terry muttered loud enough for only Jeff to hear. "So shut up…"

"If ever I see Matt in the future, I'll make him pay for hurting Ames this way… again." Dawn frowned, silently planning what to do to the older Hardy when the time comes. "Do you guys wanna go to a bar tomorrow? I want her to have fun."

Tyson looked a bit hesitant about the idea. "She won't come with us. She rarely did."

"She has to live normally again," said Trish. She was always with Dawn in her ideas and plans. "She needs to go out and have fun… Like before"

"Besides, Allen can force her to come with us." Chris smirked. Terry let out a sigh, knowing what will happen next.

Dawn raised an eyebrow in interest. "Lemme guess… She and Allen are getting along very, very well."

"I heard my name." Allen said as he and Amy entered the house.

"Yay! Ice cream's here!" Jeff exclaimed, standing up from his seat to grab the ice cream and the toppings from him.

Amy shook her head at the rainbow haired man. "Careful, Jeffro."

"Don't finish the ice cream, you jackass!" Chris yelled, rushing towards the kitchen.

Jason sighed. "They act as if they'll run out of ice cream."

"The same could be said for you." Hazel eyes fell on a certain brunette she hadn't seen for quite some time. "Dawn…?"

"Yes, it's me." Dawn grabbed her friend by the hand. "You have a lot of things to tell me."

Amy and Allen exchanged a look. Jason then following Chris and Jeff to the kitchen before they could finish the ice cream he demanded Amu and Allen to buy. At that point, the pair decided to forget about their heartaches and have fun with their friends instead.

There is more to life than falling in love and getting heartbroken.

**xoxoxo**

**Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**Inday: I guess this chapter answers your question. Thank you so much for the review!**

**alana2awesome: Thank you so much for the review **


	3. Whoa Crap

**Summary: After Matt broke her heart, Amy does not want to love again. If she does, she wants to love a guy who's really the one for her. Who could that be?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Allen Jones, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratigias/Jason Reso, Lisa Marie Varon/Chris Irvine, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Terry Gerrin, Tyson Tomko, Ashley Massaro/Matt Hardy and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize.**

**Author's notes: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed! Oh, by the way… I do not know Tyson Tomko's real name so I'm sticking to calling him Tyson in all my stories that include him.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**Chapter Three: Whoa… Crap**

**xoxoxo**

"I am _not_ wearing this to the bar." Amy said loud enough for those waiting outside the bathroom to hear. Just as Dawn had suggested the day before, the entire gang was heading out for the night. The redhead just finished changing to the outfit that both Dawn and Trish forced her to wear.

Trish rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed together with Jason, Lisa, Allen and Dawn. "You're wearing that, Ames. It's final."

"I don't like it." She replied.

Dawn made a face. "Just come out of the bathroom so we could see how it looks."

"Please." Chris added as he, Jeff, Terry and Tyson entered the room. Basically, everyone was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so they could get the hell out of the house. The redhead rolled her eyes before she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable especially with nine pairs of eyes staring at her. The redhead was currently wearing a black ruffled tube top and really short denim shorts. She was also sporting a pair of black boots to match her outfit.

"You look great, Ames!" Jeff applauded, causing Amy to roll her eyes again. "Wear that to the bar."

"It's too revealing. Besides –"

Terry spoke from his spot near the door. "Amy, stop thinking that way. You look great and you're single so go have fun."

"But I look horrible. This isn't me." She protested. "It's just not me."

"It's just for one night." Lisa's eyes then fell on Allen. "And if you really think you look bad? Ask Allen."

The brown haired man was too busy staring at the redhead for him to notice what Lisa said. "Dude." Jason elbowed him. "Quit drooling there."

Blue eyes rolled. "Shut up." He smiled apologetically at Amy. "S-Sorry about that." A smile soon graced his lips. "You look great, Ames. You really do."

She blushed just slightly. "Thanks."

Dawn sighed. "See, Allen agrees with us. You look great, Ames."

"That simply means we can get out of here." Tyson sent the redhead a pointed look. "Please."

The redhead sighed. She had no choice but to accept defeat about the issue as Jason, Trish and Chris made their way to the door; the others soon following after them. Amy began to feel irritated. "Guys, I'm uncomfortable wearing this." She spoke again even if she knew that no one would want to listen to her complain about her outfit.

"Ames, relax." Allen smiled as he made his way to Trish's closet and pulled out a jacket that matched her outfit. "Wear this. It'll make you feel more comfortable yet you'll still look great. We could always tell Trish later that you borrowed it."

She grinned. "Thanks a lot, Al. I appreciate it."

The pair soon joined everyone else outside the house. Just as they expected, they were met by an arched eyebrow from the blonde Canadian when she saw her best friend wearing her jacket. Allen took the time to explain before they finally left. Allen, Amy, Trish, Jason and Tyson took one car while Lisa, Chris, Dawn, Jeff and Terry took another car. It didn't take them that long to reach their destination for the night.

"Whoa…" Trish looked around. "There are a lot of people out tonight. I hope we can still find a booth."

"Let's just try our luck then," said Terry. Near him, Dawn was trying to force Amy to remove the jacket she was wearing. "Because we'll just waste time if we head somewhere else or head back to the house."

Jason nodded. "He's right." Then, he turned towards the two women who were still arguing. "Dawn? Can you just leave Ames alone first? Do us all a favor."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine… But you're taking that jacket off when we hit the dance floor." The brunette didn't give anyone the chance to say anything else. She simply led the way inside the bar. The others could only exchange a look before they followed her inside. As they searched for a booth, Amy lowered her head slightly so that she wouldn't see the look many men were giving her. _This sucks._ Soon after, Chris finally found a vacant booth for them. The unfortunate thing was the people who occupied the booth beside theirs were two people they never expected to see that night.

"Holy shit…" Lisa smacked the palm of her hand on her forehead as her eyes fell on Ashley Massaro and Matt Hardy, who were with people the raven haired woman assumed as the couple's friends.

Amy, who just reached the booth, raised her eyebrows at her friends. "Why are you guys still standing? The booth is…" She trailed off when her eyes met with Matt's and Ashley's.

Chris groaned. "Ames…"

"Excuse me… I-I have to go…" The redhead muttered as she made a move to leave but Allen gently gripped her elbow, stopping her. He then silently told their friends to settle in the booth. Jason, Trish, Lisa, Dawn and Chris took the opportunity to glare at Matt and Trish the entire time as they sat down.

"Stay." He said close enough for her to hear despite the loud music.

"Matt and Ashley are here." She frowned as she freed her elbow and began walking away. "I don't want to be here."

Allen was able to catch up with her again and blocked her path. "I can see that." Blue eyes rolled. "If you wanna walk away tonight, you're just going to show them that you're weak and you haven't moved on. Show Matt that you can live without him. Show him that it was his loss."

Her hazel eyes held his blue ones. She thought about everything for a moment before she nodded. "Let's go back… But don't leave me."

"Of course." Surprising the redhead the most, he took her hand as he led the way back to the booth where their friends were currently staring daggers at the infamous couple. Their hands stayed together as they joined their friends in the booth. Their friends' and even Matt and Ashley's eyes narrowed at their joined hands. "What's this?" Terry asked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he meant.

"Not now." Allen replied. They understood what he meant and left the subject alone… At least for the meantime for Trish and Dawn. The two mentally made plans to interrogate the redhead when they get the chance. Tyson soon called for the waiter so that they could order drinks.

Jeff sighed as he looked at his brother, then at his friends. "I hope you guys won't mind if I approach my brother."

"No, not at all." Chris shook his head. "It's not your fault that you have an asshole for a brother."

The rainbow haired man let out a soft chuckle before he left and transferred to Matt and Ashley's booth. "Hey, bro." He said in greeting.

Matt grinned. "It's been a while."

Jeff nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Dude, what's up with Amy and that friend of yours, Allen Jones?" The dark haired man asked all of a sudden. "Are they dating?"

Ashley took a sip of her martini. "And why do you care anyways?" She asked her boyfriend, clearly annoyed. "That simply means that she moved on."

"It's a long story, believe me. And I don't think she'd appreciate it if I'd tell you." Without another word, Jeff returned to his friends.

**xoxoxo**

How Amy was acting later that night surprised everyone, including herself. After about half an hour since they got there, she began to feel comfortable and enjoy herself. She didn't even mind removing Trish's jacket when Dawn demanded her to. She also seemed like she didn't mind that Matt and Ashley were near them. It was more than obvious that they all had Allen to thank for her change in mood.

Trish, Jason, Lisa and Chris were currently on the dance floor while the rest stayed behind in the booth. Dawn was also on the dance floor, dancing with an unknown guy… Something neither of them was surprised about. "Don't you wanna join them?" Jeff asked his best friend.

"Nah… Maybe later." Amy replied before she finished what was left of her second round of Cosmopolitan. "Beer, please." She said to the waiter.

Terry arched an eyebrow at her. "Careful with the alcohol, Ames."

"You aren't getting drunk tonight, understand?" Tyson added. "We won't allow you to."

The redhead was about to reply when Matt and Ashley started kissing right in their line of vision. "I think I'm going to barf." Terry rolled his eyes. Amy tried her best to ignore them and to show that she didn't care. She soon realized that it was hard to do the latter one. Fortunately, her beer arrived and she just kept drinking and drinking.

"Amy… Are you okay?" Allen glanced at the still-kissing couple before he returned his attention back to her.

"I'm trying to be." She mumbled. "Why can't they just shove their tongues down each other's throat where I can't see them?"

He shook his head. "Remember what I said? Don't show them that you haven't moved on. Show him you can live without him. I know it's all a slow process but you have to do it. You've started doing it already so why should you go back to being what you used to be?"

"I know that, Al." Amy pinched the bridge of her nose. "But it's easier said than done. It still hurts."

Tyson muttered something under his breath before he stood up and pulled both of them out of the booth. "Why don't you two join the others on the dance floor so that you can stay away from them and you can have fun?" He said. "I insist."

She groaned. "This isn't necessary. I'm fine here with you guys."

"I insist." The bald man repeated.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come with us?" The redhead asked, finally acknowledging her defeat about the matter.

"We're fine." Jeff grinned. "Now go. Have fun."

The pair nodded before they left to join Trish, Jason, Lisa, Chris and Dawn on the dance floor. Jeff frowned. _I don't like this… Something's going to happen. I'm sure of it._

**xoxoxo**

"I really think that your ex is dating that guy." Ashley said as she and Matt watched Amy and Allen on the dance floor, having fun with their friends.

Matt tried not to look very curious, knowing it would piss her off. "Maybe we'll find out soon."

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please review!**

**Author has a message for:**

**Inday: Yeah, they would. Thank you so much for the review!**


End file.
